l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Numu Nukoni (pathfinderq1)
Summary }} Fluff Background Brenn Blackfeather, as he now calls himself, was born in a small colonial outpost of the Imperium- at birth and for most of his life he was named Numu Nukoni. His parents were simple foresters, content to patrol the Imperium's holdings in the area (though persistent and entirely correct rumors hinted that one of them might have been a Veritas assassin). From an early age, Brenn had an almost uncanny skill in the woods- and his parents were excellent teachers. While he was still little more than a child, his father simply vanished one day- and to this day, no one seems to know what happened to him. Brenn's mother was not content to wait for his return- she turned her son over to some of her 'old friends' and set off to find her husband. Those 'old friends' were Veritas agents, and they inducted Brenn into one of their training programs- while he was older than most of the new students, his parents had already done a great deal of training. The school was more of a monastery, instructing trainees in an ascetic and nearly religious fashion- Brenn was far more adept at the physical aspects of training. As it turned out, the school was not nearly as secretive as its masters believed. An Imperial detachment arrived one day to dismantle the place- while the leaders disappeared into Imerium custody, the youngest students were simply indoctrinated into the military- most of them (Brenn included) ended up in scouting or special operations units. After the discipline of the monastery, military life was not terribly different, and Brenn adapted well enough, though he never learned to love his new position. As it turned out, he was assigned to one of the detachment stranded by the malfunctioning portal. At first Brenn continued to train and scout as the Imperium commanders dictated, but as the 'deployment' wore on with no end in sight, he became frustrated and bored. Since he had never been particularly fond of the military, he decided to leave. With his skills, it wasn't difficult. Within a few days, he made his way to Daunton. Appearance and personality Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Brenn is very pragmatic, practical, and no-nonsense; he tends to convey a serious, determined attitude and appearance, like a highly-disciplined soldier. He tends to be quiet, preferring to observe matters (and to act when needed), instead of talking about things. In combat, he tends to operate at range, and uses stealth, ambush, and hit-and-run tactics- he hates being in a stand-up fight. Appearance: Brenn is a grim-looking young elf. He is deeply tanned, and his features are sharp, even by elven standards. His hair is dark brown and cut very short, as if it had been completely shaved and has just begun to grow out. A bit below average height, he looks skinny even for an elf but his musculature is very well-toned- he appears to be mostly raw sinew laid over bone, with no excess flesh. He tends to dress in simple, utilitarian clothing, mostly in shades of grey and tan- low soft boots, loose trousers, and a lightweight shirt under his armor and a close-fitted jacket. A close look reveals that his clothing is very similar to the uniform of one of the Imperium's elite military scout units, though it has no insignia or other identifying marks. In bad weather, he adds a waist-length oilskin cloak. He tends to travel light, with a small backpack but several quivers of arrows for the longbow that rarely leaves his hands. Region (Imperium); Backgrounds- Military; Forest (bonus to Perception) Hooks Hook 1: His parents both vanished years ago. It might have been random chance, or it might have something to do with their early days among the Veritas. Perhaps they might come back- or their old friends and enemies might seek out Brenn instead. Hook 2: Kicker In the strictest terms, Brenn is a deserter from the Imperium's military. He simply left camp one night, and has not completed his required term of service- though as a captive and conscript he does not feel any actual loyalty or obligation. While he is not important enough to hunt down, any situation which brings him back into Imperium-held territory might cause complications. Other deserters (or loyal Imperium subjects) might also create interesting social dynamics... Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (6 class +2 CON) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (wild step) Racial Features Elf +2 Dex, +2 Wis (included) +2 Nature, +2 Perception (included) Elven accuracy (encounter power) Elven weapon proficiency (longbow and shortbow) Fey origin Wild step (ignore difficult terrain when shifting) Group awareness: allies within 5 squares get +1 bonus to Perception checks Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Elven Class Features Ranger (Hunter; Martial/Primal, controller) Archery style: gain Bow expertise feat free at level 1 Expert archer: use Aimed shot, Clever shot, and Rapid shot powers Weapon talent: +1 to hit with any weapon attack Wilderness knacks: Ambush expertise (assist allies Stealth checks), Wilderness tracker (During short rest, examine nearby area for tracks), Mountain guide (assist allies Athletics checks for climbing), Watchful Rest (no Perception penalty for self or allies for sleeping) Aspects of the Wild: At-will stance powers (Dancing serpent, Seeking falcon, Lurking Spider) Reactive shift (Utility 5; encounter power) Weapon mastery: +1 to damage rolls of weapon attacks Close combat archery: ranged attacks with bow do not provoke OAs Hunter's action (PP feature): When Brenn spends an action point to make an attack, he can reroll each attack roll he makes until the end of his turn- he must use the second roll each time if he does so. Superior archery (PP feature): Expert archer powers gain additional effects- if Brenn misses with Aimed Shot, the target still takes half damage; if he misses with Clever Shot, he can slide the target 1 square; Rapid Shot no longer takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls Item-based abilities Force longbow +3: +3d6 force on crits; At-will/minor to change all damage dealt to force damage, or back to untyped. Eagle-eye goggles: (property) +1 bonus to RBA attack rolls Cloak of distortion +2: (property) all attacks from more than 5 squares away take a -2 penalty to attack rolls against Brenn. Bracers of archery: (property) +2 item bonus to damage rolls with a bow or crossbow Sandals of Precise Stepping: +2 item bonus to Acrobatics, Athletics, Stealth Deathcut leather armor +2: resist 5 poison, resist 5 necrotic Wereraven boon: Vulnerability 5 platinum; roll twice for Insight and Perception checks (take either result); Form of the raven (at-will power); Soul of the raven (daily power) Feats Primal sharpshooter: gain Nature skill, use Inevitable shot once per day, use Grappling spirits once per encounter level; retrained from Monastic disciple at level 10 Bow expertise: +2 feat bonus to bow attack rolls, +2 bonus to bow attack damage against any single creature not adjacent to any other creatures bonus Alertness (Essentials): +2 feat bonus to Perception checks; cannot be surprised level Forest walk (Dragon 384): Ignore difficult terrain that is caused by trees, underbrush, plants or natural growth. Does not help for hindering/challenging terrain level; retrained from Wilderness skirmisher at level 11 Quick draw: +2 feat bonus to Initiative rolls; can draw a weapon or object as part of the action needed to use the item. level Wild Sage: +5 to Nature knowledge checks and monster knowledge checks for natural creatures; master Travelers Camoflage ritual (usable once per day without book or components level Improved defenses: +2 feat bonus to FORT, REF, and WILL defenses level Primal eye: Add +6 to damage rolls with ranged basic attacks level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers Powers Known Ranger (Essentials- Hunter) Disruptive shot (4 times per encounter, only once per round) Safe passage (Utility 2; Daily; retrained from Entangling Roots) Aimed shot (at will) Clever shot (at will) Rapid shot (at will) Reactive shift (Utility 5/Encounter) Weave through the fray (Utility 6/Encounter) Invigorating stride (Utility 10/Encounter) Grappling spirits (Seeker MC/Encounter) Inevitable shot (Seeker MC/Daily) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Cash remaining: 0 gp (680 gp-680 spent) Weight 92 lbs (42, +50 pack) Kit contains: backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch (x2), Journeybread (10 days), 50 foot coil of silk rope (x2), sunrod (x5), waterskin (x2) Wishlist info: Exodus knife (level 12); Rope of climbing (lvl 10); +2 Eagle eye goggles (lvl 12); Deathcut leather +3 (lvl 15) Tracking Treasure *1 item of level 3, level 4, and level 5; gold equal to level 3 item (680 gp); any standard PHB adventuring gear (level 4 character standard starting gear): *Bracers of archery; loot, Delivery of Death; *Time gold: +735 gp= 735 gp total; Delivery of Death; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5508127-post623.html *Duelist's longbow +2; +1978 gold= 2713 gp total; Delivery of Death; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5540019-post724.html *Spent 1052 gp for Bag of Holding and replacement arrows and replaced used Healing potion; = 1661 gp *Spent 20 gold = 1641 gp; Tale of two domains; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5556550-post28.html *Added 2003 gp= 3644 gp; Tale of two domains; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5643310-post276.html *Spent 1800 gp for Sandals of Precise Stepping= 1844 gp; Sold +2 Duelist's longbow and +1 Deathcut leather armor (level 7 and level 5 items) for 720 gp= 2564 gp *Added +2 Cloak of distortion (loot); sold +1 cloak of distortion (level 5 item) for 200 gp= 2764 gp; added 4158 gp (time gold)= 6922 gp; Spent 4200 gp for Endless Quiver, level 9 item= 2722 gp *Added Wereraven boon (level 15 boon item) and 9206 gp= 11928 gp; Tale of two domains; (link in XP tracking) XP *3750 XP; newly created at 4th level to replace retired 4th level character (Miranna Stormsong) http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Miranna_Stormsong_(pathfinderq1) *+3009 XP= 6759 XP total; Delivery of Death; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5508127-post623.html *+2880 XP= 9639 XP total; Delivery of Death; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5540019-post724.html *+4598 XP= 14237 XP total; Tale of 2 domains; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5643310-post276.html *+5489 XP= 19726 XP total; Tale of two domains; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5698778-post520.html *+11647 XP= 31373 XP total; Tale of two domains; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5829082-post941.html Changes Judge Comments Approval from horticulture #Player Card: Cha ability score shows 8; should be 9 (FIXED) #Math section: Hit points block hasn't been updated to level 4. Final totals should read 40 hp, 20 bloodied, and 10 surge (FIXED) Minor corrections so approved. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Status: Approved for level 4 at 3750 xp by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking.